Naïveté
by Lord One-Shot
Summary: Naïveté makes the world spin round. [Dark]


That look he gives her… it scares her. Looks like the one the headmaster gives her are hard to describe for an eleven year old. They are… haunting? terrifying? intense? dark? insane? No… those aren't quite the right words, but they are the closet things an eleven year old such as herself can come up with.

She doesn't like the looks the headmaster Sesshōmaru gives her. That she knows. There are no other words to describe her feelings; they are that simple. She doesn't like those looks.

She's in trouble. That's the only reason she's here. She's normally a good girl; the name Endo Rin is not normally one associated with trouble. She's not the only one in trouble though, something she is glad for. They're trouble-makers though; this is expected behavior out of them. Nothing here seems strange. Maybe she's just too naïve to recognize the look as disappointment. Not for a second does she believe that though; hollow words they are. There's just something about that look that tells her to be worried, to be concerned. What though, is the question.

And then the headmaster dismisses everyone but her and she is truly petrified with fear. That look… it intensifies.

"Endo Rin…" he chides, clicking his tongue in disappointment as he stands behind her. His fingers touch her hair and she is stricken even more by fear. This touch− this seemingly innocent touch− seems _wrong_.

"I would let you go with a warning but I know your type. It won't," he pauses and shifts, though Rin doesn't know why, or why she cares. It is like she is hyperaware of everything he does, and doubtful of everything he does. "It won't be effective. You need to be punished, not just given a scolding.

"On your hands and knees," he barks. She finds the request odd. Rin hesitates because it is odd, and because it doesn't imply being as innocent as it sounds; not that it's innocent all that much. But she only hesitates until the steel toe of his boot touches her lower back. She moves from her kneeling position and into the position he wants. She locks her gaze with the marble floor, and tries not to think. Trying not to show her fear seems like a pointless endeavor, he must know by now.

He pulls down her skirt and underwear so she assumes he's going to spank her. When she was little, her mother, father, or any adult in charge of her would spank her when she was naughty as punishment. She guesses that's not that bad.

She hears more shuffling of cloth, but it can't be any of hers because none of hers moves. Maybe it's his sleeve, she reasons. Headmaster Sesshōmaru seemed to have a passion for wearing long sleeves. It makes perfect sense, it seems.

Seems, though, is the word of this encounter. Nothing seems off, but she can tell there is in subtle things she thinks that only she can see.

The first blow lands. The sting is just like any other sting that comes from a spanking. He is slightly rougher though, not too much but enough for her to know this is different.

He lands seventeen blows before his hand stills on her backside. For a moment she feels something warm and sticky, but it must've been a trick of her imagination because it's gone a split-second later. She turns to look in curiosity but he pushes her head away before she can get a good look. He quickly pulls up her uniform, and shifts whatever piece of fabric he shifted before he began on his own person as she sits up.

"You may leave now. Do not speak of this to anyone."

She waits where she is, her head bent as she looks up through her curtain of hair at him. He's moved to stand in front of her, looking down at her with his normally stoic expression. The look from earlier is gone, replaced with indifference and maybe disgust. He turns away in huff, his black boots clacking against the floor until he shuts a door behind him and she is alone. Once he is gone, she darts to her room, her heart pounding in her chest. She lays down to rest in her bunk, head buried in her pillow as her sheets pile up around her neck, and she wonders. What was so different, so wrong?

When she grows up, she becomes aware, and she realized why what he had done had been so wrong. And she was disgusted. She went to the authorities, but it was too late. Headmaster Sesshōmaru had disappeared into the folds of time, not a trace or credit card transaction.

One day, while working at some diner in a little town that only existed in relation to the road running through it, a new customer stepped in, though not a new face. And when she went to take his order, it took everything she had not to drop her pad of paper.

"Why?" Rin hissed.

He looked up at her.

"Do I know you?"


End file.
